


A Trip To The Hospital

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [45]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Blood and Injury, Crossover Pairings, First Kiss, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Worried Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles isn’t sure what’s going to kill him first: bleeding out from his wound or Steve’s reckless driving on the way to the hospital.





	A Trip To The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who wanted a dangerous trip to the hospital for Steve/Stiles.  
Also posted [on tumblr](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/186856286593/stilessteve-harrington-with-a)

“Oh God,” Stiles groans. “I’m going to die. This is the end.”

He’s sprawled across the backseat of Steve’s car, his stomach bleeding despite the towel he currently has passed down on it. His free arm is thrown across his head.

“Stop being so dramatic,” Steve mutters from the front seat. “You’re not dying.”

He takes a sharp turn a little too fast and Stiles yelps. “Sorry if I don’t believe you! If I don’t bleed out in your backseat then your reckless driving will surely do us both in.”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Steve says. “I’m only trying to save your life here!”

“I thought you said I wasn’t dying!”

“You’re not!”

“Then why did you…?”

Stiles cuts off with another yell when Steve swerves suddenly, taking them out of the way of an oncoming semi. Steve looks at him in the rearview mirror. “No more talking until we get to the hospital.”

“But…” Stiles starts to protest.

Steve narrows his eyes, his tone holding a note of warning. “Stiles.”

Stiles raises the hand not pressing the towel to his still bleeding stomach. He knows Steve is just worried. And probably feeling a little guilty even though he has no reason to. He couldn’t have known that someone would load real bullets into one of the paintball guns.

All it had taken was Stiles accidentally getting shot for everyone else to catch on. Steve had been so worried he hadn’t even waited for the ambulance, instead carrying Stiles to the car.

Stiles feels bad for the owners of the place though. His dad is probably going to do something dramatic like sue. Not that Stiles will be around to see it. Since he’s dying and all.

At first it had been dramatics, something to take his mind of the pain. Now he realizes he doesn’t even feel any pain. Which definitely can’t be good.

“Steve,” Stiles says, the word barely coming out. He clears his throat and tries again. “Steve.”

“What is it?” Steve asks.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” Stiles tells him.

“Shit,” Steve hisses, no doubt speeding up. “Just hold on, okay? We’re almost there.”

“I’m sorry our date was ruined,” Stiles sighs. “And we didn’t even get our first kiss.”

“You can kiss me all you want when you make it out of this,” Steve says.

Stiles smiles, “Sounds nice.”

“It will be. Now just hold on.”

Stiles tries to. He fights to keep his eyes open, but they feel so heavy. Every part of him does. He couldn’t move if he wanted to.

He can still hear Steve speaking but the words aren’t registering. They’re fading like everything else. Like he is. Slipping, slipping towards the darkness.

* * *

The beeping of the machines is loud in the otherwise quiet room. The sound familiar and as much a comfort as it is something unpleasant.

Stiles opens his eyes to be met with darkness. He turns his head slowly to his right and sees the machine there. One monitoring his heart, another pumping fluid into him. To his left is Steve. He’s sitting in a chair next to Stiles’ bed, his hand holding one of Stiles’ loosely in its grip.

“He’s been worried sick,” he hears his father say. He turns towards the voice to see him standing in the door. “We both have been. You have us quite the scare.”

“Sorry,” Stiles mumbles.

“Not your fault kid,” his dad says. “Never knew an innocent game of paintball could be so deadly.”

“Me either,” Stiles mutters. “I’m definitely not playing again.”

“Good,” Steve’s tired voice sounds. “Otherwise I’d need to deck you out in head to toe armor.”

“No one wears armor anymore,” Stiles reminds him.

“You would if it meant keeping you alive.”

“How about we just never leave the house again,” Stiles suggests.

“What do you expect to do all day?”

Stiles smirks, “I can think of a few things. Some we wouldn’t even have to leave bed for.”

“Alright!” his father says. “I think this is where I see myself out. Just… keep me updated.”

Stiles nods, “Okay. Bye dad. Love you.”

“Love you too, son. I’m glad you’re alright.”

Stiles waits until the door is closed before turning his attention back to Steve. He fists his hands in his jacket and pulls him closer. Steve takes the hint and leans down, bringing their faces level.

“I believe you said something about kissing you all I want,” Stiles says.

Steve grins, “I did, didn’t I?”

They move together, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. It’s a few bushes, their lips getting to know each other in new ways.

Stiles wants to pull him closer, to bring him onto the bed until he’s pressing him into the mattress. But this isn’t the place, and he knows there will be time for that later.

For now he focuses on each soft brush of lips against his. The way Steve is gently caressing his face. He focuses on the feeling of happiness coursing through him and knows he’s not letting this go.


End file.
